The first time
by yuechi
Summary: its the first time they feels like this..its the first time for them to experience it.. its a story about horie chie and tsukiyama shuu..the story set in tokyo ghoul;re.. im doing this bcoz i didnt see any of these pairing so i decide to do it-plz review n..enjoy.. the copyright belong to ishida sensei..
1. Chapter 1

PRELUDE….

Hori Chie…she just a normal, petite and energetic girl..at first glance..She looks just like a primary school children..With the height of 140cm...she always having trouble to work or the research for collecting her materials.

Everyone just cant believe she is 24 years old until she shows her ID or driving license for verification. Even though for everyone that is her flaw but to her that is her one of her redeeming best qualities..and this didn't make her feel down..and it just make her pumping with anxiety to collect new and interesting materials and pictures that will caught her interest..The passions for collecting interesting material never die in her furthermore it still is growing over time.

She is never back down from of any threat that will become hindrance or that will be taking her life in order to collect her material and because of this unique trait of hers that makes her the only human friend that can be friends with tsukiyama shuu.

She also didn't afraid at him at all despite him being a ghoul and continues to treat him normal like a person makes him interested in her.

She is the only human friend for Tsukiyama Shuu-the gourmet ghoul..The one thought that he will be impossible to have a human as friend. And she became the only human friend that he had. Sometimes they will be meeting each other or coincidentally meeting at the restaurant..

Tsukiyama Shuu..he is a really good looking man with a long legs..He's really rich with a powerful ghoul family background as the pillar of his strength..Despite that..Not everyone knows that he is actually a ghoul..not just a normal ghoul..he is a gourmet ghoul..The one being hunted by CCG for its ferocious nature that match with his unique appetite. He is 24 years old the 4th year university student with a rich background becoming his pillar. He has handsome face with a lot of fan club girl that gaga over him at his university because of his popularity among ladies..

Despite this..it didn't stop them- (horie chie and tsukiyama shuu) to be friends and special bonds that create between them that so close with each other despite the difference in their race, strength, beauty, heights,family status and etc.

Chapter 1.

The Hori family is just like everyday normal family. They have four family members. The parents are retired and relied on their pension. Their children can take care of themselves or you can say they are very independent since young age. Hori Chie the eldest daughter is working as a freelance photographer loves taking pictures and can make profit from them and the youngest, Hori Souta...just 4 years younger than her and that makes him 20 years old.

He's working as a pilot trainee. They get along very well with each other and they live together in the same house.

Its just like any normal morning...Ms Hori(mother) is busy cleaning the house..Mr Hori(father) is reading the newspaper in the living room while she is wiping the dust that accumulated inside the house..suddenly…

"BAM...!"

They heard a really really loud noise..

"Chie-chan must be falling from her bed again" Mrs Hori said

"She must be excited about something" Mr Hori sighing about her daughter's behavior…

Mrs Hori continued her work..and this time they heard some quick running sound across the living room

"SLAM…!"The door that connects to the kitchen opens really loud…

"oka-san..!otou-san! Souta is being promoted to become a full fledge pilot..This information is still classified but I already confirmed it! They were never wrong."She say it confidently with a peace sign..The camera is dangling around her neck.

Right after saying the words..she dashed out from the house without saying anything while taking the bread in her mouth. She must be taking the bread from Mr Hori's breakfast in the living room where she dash out from before.

They were shocked..Souta didn't say anything and she already confirms it..

"That's our daughter..You know…hahaha..she's so unpredictable..She even taken my bread hahaha.."

say Mr Hori cheerfully

"Well she's so free spirited..no one can restraint her..that's our child..huhu.."Mrs Hori cheerfully makes new bread for her husband

She stop a little bit..while putting the jamm on the bread, she looks toward her husband..

She looked a bit down before hesitantly say…

"W….hen…."Mrs Hori stumbled…

Mr Hori put down his paper and look toward his wife..

"Whe….n…..when… I… remember back what happened 8 years ago..i still can't believe it…Chie-chan just 16 years old…. and souta just 12 years old…..they were….."Mrs Hori said hesitantly…

"Enough..! Don't say anything! I don't want to hear it!What's important is our time now...not in the past…our child is growing healthily and happily.."

"And that is our greatest treasure and happiness for our life" said Mr. Hori.

He's feeling uneasy…he does not want to remember back what happened 8 years before..

"im sorry darling..Please forgive me.."

"They are my treasure...my life...and I want the best for them…"

"Chie-chan...She is so cute..Souta-kun is really a good child and really good in his studies..."say Mrs Hori

"You were right honey..Chie is interesting and for me that is her 'forte', Souta is diligent and hardworking boy..they were both my jewels."say Mr Hori.. in his heart he is proud of his children.

"Ring…Ring..Ring…Ring…"the telephone ringing

Both Mr and Mrs Hori is at the kitchen for breakfast..

So the telephone went to speaker mode..

"oka-san..otou-san..it's me Souta..i think maybe you already heard from nee-chan..but I already become a pilot..im sure nee-chan already got the news before I do..okay I'll be back tonight..miss u guys..send my regards to nee-chan..i hope she grew a little bit and don't be mistaken again as my little sister..hehe I'm just joking..bye " say Souta cheerfully.

They just laugh when they heard souta message..

"Im sure Chie-chan gonna smack him tonight for his words"say Mrs Hori

"Hahahaha…they sure are lively..this siblings…" Mr Hori chuckle

********************************FINISH CHAPTER 1************************************

Ok..regarding this chapter this sibling have past..i will explain more on the latter chapters..sorry for my grammars..this is my 1st time writing so please no flames..n English isn't really my native..plz enjoy..p/s about chie height im not sure in this story I made it 140cm..^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- RESTAURANT

It was a weekday.

Hori Chie entered into the near café and transferred data to the notebook she had in her backpack. She checked pictures while drinking hot chocolate, filled with plenty of fresh cream. In front of her, there's crepe'...

She was pondering over this and looking through other photos she took another day.

But this was not enough. This was unsatisfactory.

He's not the same person as before...he is also not the same interesting person anymore...

Tsukiyama Shu is...a person…an extravagant gourmet ghoul that would only hunt for his own ecstasy and happiness.

"Are you still not feeling well, Tsukiyama-kun?"she murmurs..

"After what happened with kaneki-kun..you become listless.."

Not being able to stand still, Chie restlessly headed towards inside the cafe, taking photographs of the scenery and exterior of the cafe at the same time.


End file.
